Choking on Ramen
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: /Hikaru no Go/ *Yaoi* Hikaru is happily eating Ramen when he's suddenly accused of choking, Akira comes to his rescue but Hikaru accidently dirties the front of his pants. What will Akira do when Hikaru insists on cleaning him up?
1. Choking on Ramen

Here's to all a nice Hikaru no Go yaoi fanfic to munch on and enjoy^^^^^^^^^ hehe!  Warning- Yaoi, sexual implications and all that crap^^

Chapter 1 

Ramen. Ramen. RAAAAAAAAMEN!!!!!!!!! Hikaru clapped his hands together in delight and picked up his chopsticks to stick it into that beautiful delicious bowl of noodles and... CHOW TIME!!!! Hikaru slowly took a taste of his ramen and waited for a minute for the taste to finally settle in his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and grew all sparkly; he threw the chopsticks over his back and ate ravenously slurping out of the bowl. (The chopsticks lay forgotten) His mouth still full, he called the waiter over and lifted his hand in a desperate attempt to call for water.

            " *Choke* *Hack* Mreed Washwer!!!" A young girl came over and stepped back in disgust at the partially digested food flying out of his mouth. But her eyes widened at Hikaru's reddening face.

            " Omigosh!!! He's choking!!!!!!!!! GWAAAAAAAAAA!!! Someone help!" Hikaru looked around in surprise, he didn't see anyone choking. (he was red in his face from the delight of eating his favourite food)

            " Eh~?" Hikaru said curiously when he found two large beefy men running towards him in stained aprons and pans still in their hands. 

            Hikaru blinked. Then blinked again when he saw the rest of the restaurant starting to crowd around him. And one last time when he saw a familiar face in the crowds suddenly walk to his direction.

            Long smooth black hair up to the chin, deep piercing (ehh... what colour eyes?) eyes that almost seemed worried and alarmed at that moment...

            "Twowa?" Hikaru mumbled in shock. Then he turned around and found himself against the large stomach of a tall red-faced chef. Hikaru gasped and jumped back. What was happening, why was everyone crowding around *him???? Suddenly, he heard a deep angry yell and saw Akira in front of him, pushing the chef away and wrapping his arms around him his stomach area. 

            Hikaru's eyes goggled; he couldn't believe what was happening. 

            Suddenly, Hikaru choked as Akira suddenly used his arms to pull his own body towards his in one forceful lurch. Hikaru's eyes widened and he spit whatever was in his mouth out. He pulled away from a shocked Akira and dusted himself off, glaring at everyone.

            " What are you all doing!" He cried angrily. " I was only eating Ramen!" Akira grabbed him on the shoulders and swirled him around to face him. Hikaru was surprised to find his archrival's eyes filled with extreme worry, but they soon turned to rage.

            " What! You were choking! And I saved your life." Akira said with some pride, his face now red. Hikaru nearly laughed too, if only Akira didn't seem so serious.

            " Huh! No! I just wanted to get a cup of water, then you suddenly came and almost choked me." Hikaru said. There was a dead silence in the room for a moment before a loud clinking of a spoon dropping to the ground brought everyone to what they were doing before. 

Hikaru and Akira remained standing facing each other. Hikaru grinned and pointed at Akira.

            " Hehe! You were worried weren't you!?" Hikaru nearly fell to the ground laughing. " You shoulda seen your face when I told you it was you who nearly chocked me." Akira stood there as still as a statue unbelieving, his eyes were wide and soon, bright red began to slowly flow into his cheeks.

            " I was not worried! Besides, I really though you were choking!" Akira said indignantly and in a very un-Akira like way pouted. Hikaru nearly burst into another fit of giggles when he saw that. 

Akira glanced at him accusingly. 

" You spit all over my clothes!" 

Hikaru looked at Akira red expensive polo shirt and navy pants and saw a splatter of chewed food on the mid-regional area @_@ Hikaru frowned and walked over to his table to dip a napkin in the cup of water that finally came.

            " Here, I wipe it up for you." Akira's eyes widened and he stepped away.

            " No wait!" He cried out alarmed. But Hikaru had already bent down to dab the wet napkin at the area on which was dirtied. (lol! You know where don't you^~) Akira felt himself blush wildly and he watched Hikaru repeatedly wipe his pants, he could see a couple of people looking astonished at them Akira wished he didn't know what was going through their minds. Hikaru's brow rose as he continued his task, the stain wasn't coming off!!

            " Gah! The stupid stuff isn't coming off." Hikaru whined. Akira felt his blood rush to his ears and imagined how red his entire head must be. He nervously waved Hikaru off.

            " Eh… Eh! That's okay, I can get home and wash my clothes!" Akira stepped back but stopped when Hikaru looked up at him worriedly. Hikaru stood up quickly and pressed his hand to Akira's forehead. Akira quickly looked away from Hikaru's worried eyes, but it was quite difficult as the boy's face was merely inches away.

            " Are you sick and something? Your face is all hot and red." Hikaru said, his eyebrows arching up. " Anyways, don't worry, you would want to get back home with a huge stain on your pants. I'll scrub harder!" Akira shivered at the last words and sweat dropped as he backed away.

            / The stupid boy does not even know. / Akira could feel his blood rushing to other more uncomfortable areas and a dull pain began to rise as his pants began to tighten.

            " Eh! No! That's okay!" /if he *cleans me now, he'll know! / Hikaru smiled and walked quickly over to him with almost a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

            " That's all right." Hikaru suddenly dropped down again. Akira shut his eyes tightly and felt the dabbing again, this time more forcefully. Akira muffled down a groan as Hikaru began to scrub wildly. He felt a shiver travel up his spine and relished in that hot slick feeling at the pit of his stomach he had only felt those times when Hikaru had once pushed against him in a crowed street and in his dreams…

            " O- Oh God Hikaru!" Akira said gasping. Hikaru looked up innocently.

            " Yeah?"

            /Does he know? /

            " Nothing…*gasp*"

~Outside the restaurant

Waya was walking down the street thinking about how he should seduce Hikaru that weekend when his friend came over to *play when he caught sight of something strange through the restaurant window.

Waya peered more closely and gasped. It was Hikaru! Doing questionable things to… Akira!? Waya stepped back mortified and ran back home with a hurt look on his face. (Awww^^ Poor Waya, let me hug you, you cute little thing)

~Inside the restaurant

            Akira was almost certain that Hikaru should have realized his hard-on by now. He didn't know what to say and gasped when Hikaru stood back up with the napkin in his hand.

            " All done." Hikaru chirped. " I could wash it anymore. Come to my house, it must be closer here than your place is. I'll wash your clothes there as an apology. *grin*"

            " Ummm… /How could he not have known! / Sure, okay…" Akira said absentmindedly trying to ignore the throbbing in his erection. He was taken back when Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

            " Come on! Let's go then."

TCB…

Lol! Is Hikaru stupid or does he know of our Akira's little secret? Are they going to have a little fun in Hikaru's home? How about Waya, should he lose hope? Read the next chapter to find out^^ This story will only be 2 chapters long justa tell you people. Also, there will be ehh, sex in this story but it's very vague and near the ending, no graphical scenes this time guys.


	2. Are you Gay?

Are you gay???

Hikaru grinned as he walked with Akira down the street towards his house, Akira smiled back, though a little weakly though. His head was still plagued but thoughts of _What if? _and _Does he?_

Hikaru paused, causing a sudden disorientation with the people surrounding him and nearly fell over when a man in his rush failed to notice that he had just trampled over someone. Akira quickly grabbed Hikaru by the waist, aware of the sudden blush on his cheeks when he realized what he was doing. Hikaru steadied his balance and turned towards Akira. Flashing him a *V* sign.

            " Thanks... now I think my house should be somewhere here..." Hikaru waved his head around, his hair swaying around his face as he looked at the endless buildings surrounding them. Akira stood patiently back, not sure what to do.

            " Ummm.. Shindo? You don't know where you live 0_o;" Akira tapped Hikaru hesitantly on the back and jumped back when Hikaru twirled around suddenly and stared straight into his eyes. He gulped when he saw Hikaru lift one arm and inch it closer to his face... slowly...

            " Right there!" Hikaru cried gleefully and he lifted his index finger to point at a small green building behind them. Akira quickly turned away, hoping that Hikaru wouldn't notice that his face had just turned a brilliant red. Suddenly, another woman rushed past them bumping Akira on the elbow heavily. He stumbled from the impact and Hikaru reached out to steady him with his arm. Akira straightened himself and brushed himself of, lowering his gaze to the ground.

            Hikaru smiled brightly and patted Akira on the back with a laugh.

            " It seems as though we're both a little clumsy today aren't we." Akira tried to smile back before he blushed once more when he realized Hikaru's gaze was directed straight at his crotch. Crossing his legs a bit, Akira turned around quickly and kept his eyes on where Hikaru had been pointing to.

            " Ok... umm ah... I-I think we should get to your house quickly so I can erm... clean myself of her." Akira stammered and cursed himself for sounding so pathetic. 

            Hikaru quickly took off the denim jacket he was wearing then and swiftly wrapped it around Akira's waist. Akira's eyes widened and he looked around, aware that everyone was staring at them. He began to push Hikaru off and jumped away.

            " What are you doing???!! #0_0#" Akira almost shrieked, his voice a few pitches higher than usual. Hikaru smiled again and shrugged.

            " I don't think you're the kind of person who likes to be embarassed in public so I tried to cover the stain with my jacket." Akira backed a couple of steps. He seemed unable to speak for a few moments before he bowed his head and fidgeted with his hands.

            " Umm… er… thanks." Akira said. Hikaru's smile only grew wider and he grabbed Akira but the arm.

            " Come on. We're standing in the middle of a street here." Akira was still dumbfounded as Hikaru pulled him to the side where there were less people. Hikaru let go of Akira's arm quickly, much to Akira's relief. Akira swung his arm away just as quickly and stood a couple of steps away, facing Hikaru but his head still downcast. Hikaru peered at him curiously.

            " I think I'll go home myself or something. It would be too much of a bother for me to go to your home." Akira said coldly. He tried to keep the flush of his face and his emotions intact. 

Hikaru raised a brow.

            " My home is only a minute away?!" Hikaru shook his head, seemingly amused at what Akira said. "You're being foolish-" This caused Akira to jerk his head up.

            " You just called ME foolish?" Akira said, surprise in his eyes.

            There was silence for a few seconds before Hikaru began laughing crazily, his chest heaving with every laugh. 

            Akira stood standing there speechless while the only sound that was heard ringing in his ears was Hikaru's rich laughter. He then straightened himself up, trying to dig up that little piece of dignity he had and furrowed his brows.

            " What's so funny?" Akira asked. Hikaru's laughter took a while to calm even though his face was still red.

            " It's just that the minute you asked me about calling you foolish, I realized how weird that really sounded." Hikaru began laughing again. Akira remained quiet.

            " You sure are strange Hikaru." Akira said quietly and he brushed of his clothes, when his hand got caught in the jacket Hikaru lended him. There seemed to be a strange light in Akira's eyes for a second before he stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to walk.

            Hikaru saw him between peals of laughter and ran up to him, his laughter had died away.

            " Where are you going?" 

            " To your house. Duh." Akira replied coolly. Hikaru shrugged and they reached Hikaru's home within minutes.

Akira raised his head to look at the building before him, lifting his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. He looked at the balconies of the units and spied a fat woman with a large hat in a swimsuit sun tanning, two small children leaning dangerously out of the balcony and a thin old man watering his plants. He turned to Hikaru. 

Hikaru grinned.

" It may not be a palace but it's great and the people are nice here." Hikaru explained. He walked into the lobby where an old man stood there, obviously the guard. He seemed to be asleep as his white head was on the desk he was sitting at.

Hikaru creeped up and slapped him on the back roughly with a grin.

"Hey! What are you doing sleeping on the job?"

Akira stared.

The old man sat up and looked towards them; Akira suddenly realized that the old man was in fact very young. He seemed to be in his twenties and had handsome features. His hair had seemed white because it was such a shocking white blond.

            The man's face broke in a wide yawn and he opened his eyes, catching sight of Hikaru.

            " Hikaaaaaruuuuu!!" He whined. "In case you didn't know, I was dreaming of beautiful amazon women who captured me to bring to their lair where they could experiment." Hikaru stuck out his tongue.

            " Yuck! Don't tell me about your dreams." The man leaned over to punch Hikaru lightly on his arm and saw Akira. Akira waved nervously; he didn't know what to say. The man gave a warm smile.

            He nudged Hikaru on the shoulder.

            " Hey, pretty cute boyfriend you got there." That left both Hikaru and Akira speechless, both their faces suddenly a brilliant red. Akira wanted to sink into the ground and stay there. He was surprised when Hikaru grinned, the boy's face still red. Hikaru walked over to wrap one arm around Akira's shoulders and leaned over to place a swift kiss on his cheek. 

Akira didn't know whether he wanted the moment to end, last or if he wanted to die right then. His cheeks were burning, especially the part where Hikaru's lips had touched it. 

            The man's eyes widened.

            " Hikaru! I was only joking, are you seriously gay?!"  He sputtered. Hikaru laughed swung his arm back off. He raised his arms.

            " Don't worry, I was just joking too. I may be gay but I would never be lucky enough t have him." Akira almost fainted. _Hikaru was GAY!_

            Hikaru quickly grabbed hold of Akira hand and pulled him towards the elevators. When they got in, Akira was still blushing, his mind a jumble of thoughts. As the elevator doors swiftly closed, he stumbled a little when it started to move upwards. Akira was unable to look at Hikaru.

            "Ummm…. Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

" You're gay?" Akira couldn't believe what he had just asked, the very subject he DIDN"T want to get to. But why was it that he almost anticipated the answer? Hikaru seemd confused at Akira's question for a second before he shook his head.

" I was just kidding there, to kinda shake the guy up. But I've never really given thought to my preferences. I mean, I've concentrated so much on Go these past few years I didn't consider my love interests yet." 

Akira was surprised at Hikaru's answer. He was almost sure that Hikaru was dating that girl he was always around with when he passed his school. But he understood how Hikaru felt, it was the exact same thing for him… except Hikaru seems to looking better day by day…

            Next was the question Akira knew was going to come but he wasn't sure how to answer yet.

            " What about you?"

            " Ummm… It's quite the same for me. My life has always been about Go and I haven't thought about anyone yet." _Other than you…_

            Akira lifted his head and found that Hikaru appeared deep in thought.

            " So… then do you like guys or girls?"

            " Eh… umm…. I guess it wouldn't matter to me, what matters is if I love the person very much." Hikaru cocked his head.

            " Funny… I always thought you to be the kinda person who liked guys." Akira jumped and stared incredulously at Hikaru.

            " WHAT??" Hikaru gave a teasing smile.

            " It was JUST a feeling… " Hikaru laughed.

            Sudenly, the lights in the elevator flicked and it came to a sudden stop. They locked up.

            " WHAAAA-"

            Akira lost his balance at the stop and fell… right on top of Hikaru. His eyes widened and he turned to Hikaru as though asking for some explanation as to what happened.

            Hikaru gave a nervous smile.

            " I guess we're stuck."

God! This is a horribly written story isn't it… I mean! HUH! They get stuck in an elevator!! WHOOPEE!!  This story is just something I wrote because… ummm… because I felt like it, it was for no purpose, it has no plot, it's corny and kinda lame^^ I won't be surprised if you guys hated it:P HAHAHA! Depressed about my own work!! :P

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * laughs hysterically for no reason*

Okay… since no one reads weird author ramblings anyways… I just wanted to mention that I have yet ANYOTHER story coming up… erm… Akira/Hikaru AGAIN! But this time, I've decided to put a little effort in making it interesting and good:P I'm not sure if anyone reading this would be in the Yahoo Hikago no Go Yaoi Group but that story is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dedicated to them! *hugs them all* 

I LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I realized no one is coming there anymore… it's as empty like a while ago and I'll be checking it out to get it alive when I have the chance but this is for you GUYS!!! Well… umm…@_@ not this crappy story but the one that will be coming in a couple of days!

So 

Takako!

Becky!

Rylan!

Raiden!

Koon! 

And everyone else^^ sorry if I forgot everyone who posted as frequently as we used to do! We may not talk as much anymore but ME WILL NOOOOOOT FORGET YOU! 

HAHAA! You guys brought joy into my life for erm… a few months? *sniff* So you RULE! Yeah! Long love Hikago Yaoi!!!

*gringrin*

from your Cheryl-senpai-chan

Oh yes… *cries* Since stupid fanfiction.net doesn't allow NC-17 stories anymoreL I cant' write the lemon anymore!!! *GACK* I still can't believe they did that *sniff* Anyways… erm… here's how it is, they will still kiss and touch and blah blah blah but lol! No sex^^ Well the really graphic kind anyways!:P

Ta!


	3. Can't think of a good title

Erm… can't think of good title so too bad… 

Cheryl-chan

Akira gulped as he took in what Hikaru had just said, not even realizing yet that he was actually sitting in the boy's lap.

_We're stuck?!_

_We are stuck???!!!_

_Me and Hikaru... STUCK!!!!!?????_

The fact that they were stuck finally registered in Akira's head. Suddenly, he was confused at why he was unusually comfortable, as though he was sitting in one of those bean bag chairs, a surprising warm bean bag chair. 

_Oh my GOD! I'm sitting in his LAP!_

Akira almost screamed. 

This all happened in merely seconds, Hikaru didn't even realize the inner turmoil going inside Akira's head, he was just looking around trying to find a way to call the people.

 Akira almost bolted up from Hikaru's lap, trying desperately to scramble away from the other boy. Hikaru finally looked curiously at Akira who in his attempt to pull away from him caused Hikaru to knock his head on the wall he was leaning on.

"Ow!" Hikaru yelped, rubbing his head sorely. Akira had finally managed to untangle their limbs and scuttered as far away as he could away from Hikaru, finally leaning against the wall on the other side. Hikaru was hurt.

" I never knew you hated me THAT much, you looked like a rabbits running away from a wolf about to devour it.

Akira shook his head. _For a moment there, I was about to devour you._ He saw the sad expression on his rival's face and as much as he was confused, he wanted to make it go away.

" NO! I mena... no... I don't hate you... it's just that umm... I'm afraid of uh..." Akira searched his mind for an excuse. " Uh... closed dark spaces." 

Hikaru seemed relieved as he gave a toothy grin.

"Don't worry, they'll find someone to get us soon."

Akira nodded, his eyes darting from side to side. His face flushing red and he didn't know what to say. Hikaru took it the wrong way and scooted nearer to Akira, much to the boy's dismay.

"Jeez, you really are scared aren't you."

_Scared of you._

"Here, sit closer to me, you might feel better."

_Heh! Fat chance of that._

Akira shook his head vividly and hugged his knees to his chest. Hikaru shrugged.

            " Are you sure you're okay..." 

Akira tried to find his voice.

" Yeah... Yeah! Of course I am..." Akira replied shakily. Hikaru stared at him strangely.

" Boy... You sure are acting weird today." Akira didn't reply so Hikaru assumed that this was the end of the conversation. 

Akira rested his head on his knees, his long black hair falling about his face. His face was hidden from Hikaru's sight due to the lack of light, thankfully too because Akira was SURE his face must be tomato red by then. There was a brief silence between them, Akira usually enjoyed silence, but not the kind that held such tenseness. It was finally broken. 

" I wonder why they haven't fixed it yet." Hikaru voice piped up.

Akira couldn't find his voice so he only lifted his head. His eyes adjusting to the darkness now, he was able to see the silhouette of Hikaru. Akira shivered; it was only a day ago when he had been dreaming of being with Hikaru in a dark small place alone. Now he didn't know what to do, because in his dream, he was sure then that Hikaru had the exact same feelings for him. It obviously isn't the same.

Hikaru watched Akira; seeing the boy shiver for a moment, he raised a brow.

" Akira, you could take my jacket off your waist and wear it you know, if you're cold or something."

Akira jumped at Hikaru's voice and obediently stood up in order to unwrap the jacket from his waste. His fingers clawed blindly at the knot as he tried to pull it open. 

Hikaru stood up and pushed Akira's hands aside before he even knew it.

" Huh?" Akira exclaimed as he stared up at Hikaru's barely visible face.

" Here, let me help you." Hikaru mumbled as his own slim fingers worked at the knot. Akira was too stunned to do anything. But his stomach just lurched every time the other boy's fingers innocently touched his stomach as he pried the knot apart. 

Hikaru smiled as he continued to tug at the knot.

" I really tied it tightly didn't I?" Hikaru said quietly.

Akira replied with a nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment. Finally, the knot came loose and Hikaru wrapped his arms around Akira's waste to pull the jacket off him. Akira blushed for about the hundredth time that day and cursed himself again for the hundredth time that day _for_ blushing.

Akira was about to take the jacket when Hikaru smiled.

" I'll put it on for you."  
  


Akira was confused. _What?_

Hikaru's fingers brushed his shoulders as he draped the jacket on his back. Akira looked away quickly when he saw how Hikaru's face leaned towards his. When the jacket was worn comfortably, he was about to sit down when Hikaru stopped him by grabbing his arms.

Akira stopped, as did his breathing and probably his heart.

He did not dare to look up at Hikaru's face but he did. He did not dare look at those bright green eyes but he did. And when he did, he was surprised to see worry and a gentle care inside. 

Akira paused. Hikaru was still holding his arms, he realized faintly.

Suddenly, he gasped when the Hikaru grabbed his by the shoulders and pulled him towards his chest. Hikaru quickly wrapped his arms around the other's back, finally settling one hand on the right side of Akira's waist and the other cupping his head. Hikaru then leaned his head onto Akira's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Akira's body tensed up right when they came into contact, but he realized soon enough, his arms falling limp on his sides.

" W-What are you doing." Akira stammered after a long pause.

Hikaru pulled his head back to face Akira, his arms still around Akira and smiled that warm smile of his, Akira felt his heart pound more heavily and more quickly than ever, seeing that goofy grin on the handsome boyish face.

" You're scared aren't you? Well, sometimes, when I'm scared, my mom hugs me and I don't feel that way anymore. So maybe if I hug you right now, you might feel better." Akira's yes widened at the innocence of those words and he lifted his own arms also to land hesitantly on Hikaru's back.

" I do feel better." Akira replied softly.

Hikaru embraced the boy more tightly.

" Good."

*BIZZ*

The lights flashed on and Akira realized what he was doing. He backed away into the wall quickly as Hikaru laughed.

" That was quick." Hikaru said cheerfully.

But they both knew that was the longest moment in their lives.

(God… this line WOULD be more well-suited for the end of the story will it?^^ It sounds like the end but it ISN"T because Akira STILL has to go to Hikaru's apartment and Hikaru doesn't even know Akira's feelings yet… well maybe… *grins* Anyways… I was about to end here but since I had the time, I will write more!! MWAHAHA!)  
  


Akira nodded and they both stumbled a bit when the elevator started again. Akira straightened his clothes, his body still in flames from their hug before. 

But that was merely a gesture of friendship, actually, not even that. Hikaru would have been kind enough to do that for anyone. (Er… no…^^;)

Akira brushed several strands out of his ears and peered at Hikaru. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, the grin still on his face. They both watched as the light stopped at the number "18" and the elevator came to a stop.

The doors slid open and they walked out. Hikaru guided Akira towards his unit and they stood at the door. 

Akira waited patiently as Hikaru searched his pockets for his keys and they walked in.

_Yes…_ Akira sighed… _That was simply a kind gesture, he meant nothing of it._

Akira walked into the apartment.

TBC.

Author!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*gasp* They hugged! They didn't kiss and make out or anything like that but they hugged and it sets a warm happy feeling in the pit of your stomach doesn't it *happy grin*

Anyways! Yeeeeeeah! ^___________^

Jenn, you found me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:P HAHA! *scratches head* Me soo happy you reviewed my story^^ HAHAHA! I didn't tell you the existence of it because it sucks and it's embrassing to tell a genius author like you *smile* But YUP! It's me alright… erm.. this story IS okay right… basically.. it's something stupid like all my stories and I don't put any work in these because fanfics are fun to write but I would never acre about the plot… how well it is written, the grammer and blah because the main point of them is the stress it takes when you write it! HAHA!

Yes! And also the people who read the stuff I'm ashamed to call my work@_@ 

But YIIIIIIIIIIPPIE! I was acknowledged by you without you knowing it was my story… because I knew you, no matter how horrible my stuff is, you would probably say it's good because you KNOW I wrote it and didn't want to hurt my feelings and all… HAHA! You spoil me WAY too much! *hugs again*

ME LOOOOOOOOOOVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

*GLOMP*

LOL!

So EVERYONE! If you actually review my story and think it's okay.. here's a really GOOD story by XPKoganei4XP!!!!!!!

I swear! She wrote the most amazing Hunter X Hunter fic in the world and she wrote her OWN story that is ABSOLUTELY GREAT!

So if you don't read them… I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep *smiles innocently*

So that's that and I hope you liked this chapter as lame as it is….

*Reads reviews*… YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE THIS! *hugs* 

YOU PEOPLE RUUUUUUUULE!

See… it was because of all your reviews that I actually continued this, lol! I was about to stop this ocne and for all^^ But me got my muse back… *pets a black panther beside me*

SO YEAH! GO ON! REVIEW ALL YOU WANT! And believe it all not, I have come to enjoy reading flames and laughing at them… in fact, I welcome them with all my heart because it also tells me what's wrong with my story and sooooo on…. 

So MEEE LOVE YOU XPKoganei4XP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I couldn't e-mail you for such a LONG time… *clicks at hotmail* me e-mail you like right noooooooow! After I post this!!!

Whoopee… 0_0 isn't it strange how my author note is longer practically longer than my story?? Well… exagerating but yeah… this IS long! So bye!

*waves*__


	4. Water Logged!

WATERLOGGED!!!! 

Cheryl-chan

Akira stepped into the apartment, taking his shoes of the instant he got in and looked around with interest. With Hikaru, he didn't really know *what* to except in his apartment, Akira found with some relief that he looked like any other boy's apartment. The walls were painted a bright cheerful yellow and there were several door leading to obvious places.

            Hikaru stepped up in front of him and turned around. Hikaru still had that grin on his face; Akira was confused at how Hikaru could smile like that all the time. 

            Hikaru lifted his arms and gestured towards his place.

            " Well, here it is, it's not really glamorous or anything." Hikaru said with a soft chuckle. Akira replied with a silent nod and walking around the sitting room, where a small television and two couches nearly occupied the entire small area. Hikaru watched him for a moment before following him after he slipped his feet into slippers.

Hikaru scratched his head. "Ummm..... I'm not being the best host here am I? Sit here," Hikaru pointed to the purple couch facing the television, "and I'll go in and get a drink for you. What do you want?" 

Akira offered a small smile, Hikaru was glad to see he was back to his usual polite self.  

            " Water is fine." Hikaru raised a brow. Leave it for Akira to drink something is boring as that. He shrugged. 

            _Keep Calm. Keep Calm. _Akira muttered in his head.

            The raven-haired boy began to walk towards the couch, nearly crashing onto the ground on his way due to the foot stool on the ground. He regained his balance with a groan.

            _Way to keep calm stupid. _Akira felt like dying.

            " Water it is." Hikaru pretended he didn't see Akira's little accident but was unable to keep a smile off his face. He bounced off to what most likely would be the kitchen. He could hear the running water of the tap in the other room and relaxed. Akira looked around and found a small shelf full of small porcelain animal shapes beside him. There were 12 in total, all 12 animals in the Chinese zodiac. Akira smiled and lifted a hand to gently touch the coolness of the pearly Dragon.

            He tore his hand away quickly when he saw Hikaru walk on balancing a tray of two cups, one with water and the other with coke. 

            " You need a tray for two cups?" Akira asked. His eyes suddenly caught on to the wobbling dragon.

            " Nah, but I've been trying to find a use for these trays and since I have a guest." Hikaru laughed. But stopped nervously when the cups wobbled, he placed it onto the wooden table beside Akira quickly. Akira continued to stare at the dragon.

            _Don't fall don't fall don't fall… I swear! Don't fall!_

            Hikaru handed Akira his water.

            " Oh yeah! You came here to get yourself cleaned off right? You can take a shower here and borrow my clothes while I get your shirt and pants washed." Hikaru offered. Akira blushed.

            _GAAAAAAH! I should seriously stop blushing!!! Stop blushing! _Akira mentally slapped himself and winced in pain.

            " Er…are you okay?"

            " Huh! Yes!" Akira choked. He cast a glance at the dragon and found himself immensely relieved that it didn't drop.

 Hikaru flashed a brilliant smile and walked away for a few minutes to come back with a pair of boxers, a shirt and shorts. Hikaru handed Akira the things and clapped his hands together.

            " I'm guessing we're about the same sizes so it should be okay right?"

            _I'm going to be wearing his UNDERWEEEAR!!!_

            Akira nodded as he stood up… knocking over the DRAGON BY ACCIDENT!!

            " DAAAAAMN!!!" Akira yelled as it fell to the ground with a crash.

            Hikaru shrugged.

            " I've been planning to put away the set for ages." Akira had a feeling Hikaru was trying to save him from embarrassment.

            " Er... where's the bathroom?" Hikaru turned on his heals and pointed to a door with a small colorful sign with the huge words "bathroom" on it.

            Akira sweat dropped.

            " Uh ya…" He hugged the clothes to his chest and walked stiffly to the washroom, his legs seemed to be wobbly and unstable. He threw a glance back at Hikaru and swiftly turned his head away again when he saw the amused grin still on Hikaru's face.

            _Damn his smile!! DAAAAAAAAMN it!!!_

Akira stepped lightly onto the green tiled floor of the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him, careful not to catch Hikaru's eye. One the door clicked shut; he collapsed against it and slid to the ground.

            _What the hell is wrong with meeeeeeeeee!!!_

Akira wiped several drops of sweat that had trickled down his face in her nervously and buried his face in the clothes Hikaru gave him.

            _Aaah… The essence of Hikaru…_

Akira took a deep breath and nearly choked. He pulled the clothes away from his face. Staring incredulously at the bundle in his hands, he threw it onto the ground and kind of shifted away.

            _Does the boy WASH his clothes??_

Akira remembered that he was going to have to wear the clothes and groaned inwardly… 

            _The wonderful life of Hikaru… Wake up… wear day old clothes-_

_            YES!! I DO wash my clothes twice a day…_

_-pretend to be gay… and mock poor Akira with his stupid ness…_

Akira finally took a look around the washroom and took in the clean sink, with three toothbrushes hanging on the hook, (Akira assumed the green one was Hikaru's… he just "knew") the shower curtains with tropical fish on them and a stuffed turtle sitting at the corner of the sink.

He sighed loudly and pulled his clothes off… Akira blushed faintly as he took off the jacket and hung it carefully with a hanger he got from a pile of hangers at a dark empty unnoticeable corner. (Hikaru obviously never knew to use these… considering the rumpled state of his clothes)

He then took off his clothes quickly-… his underwear as well since no one likes to take showers with their underwear right? – And clambered over into the tub.

Akira stared at the whole bunch of knobs in front of him and hesitantly pushed at a green one. He stifled a shriek when a jet of ice-cold water came shooting down of him.

_C-C-Coooooold!_

Akira quickly pushed the button again and the water shut of immediately. He shivered uncontrollably.

_His damn BATHTUB is more confusing than learning to drive an airplane!!!_

After experimenting with the knobs for a few seconds, Akira had gotten a nice warm spray of water spraying and began to rinse himself slowly.

Under the comforting spray of the shower, Akira closed his eyes and thought.

_I wonder how Hikaru feels about me? Does he think I'm some idiot now considering how I was acting today?_

Akira guessed the answer was quite obvious and quickly sprayed his hair, the water running over his face in heavy streams.

_Outside_

Hikaru relaxed at the sound of running water. He was a little worried at a muffled scream when he first heard the water spraying and KNEW that Akira HAD to have pushed the green button.

Hikaru shook his head.

_They ALWAYS go for the green button._

Hikaru stepped quietly to the couch and sunk down to a contented sleep before his eyes shot open.

" *GACK* SHOOT! I forgot to give him his TOWEL!!!"

Like the hero he is, Hikaru leaped off in a hurry of the cabinet to get a towel for his dear rival. Grabbing a nice pale blue one, Hikaru grabbed it tightly and ran towards the bathroom, swinging open the door with one loud *BANG*

Akira froze from his scrubbing and looked towards the doorway. He could scarcely breath as he watched Hikaru happily put down a bundle of towels before shifting his attention towards him and flushing immediately.

Akira remained in his same position, with one quick movement that was so fast Hikaru couldn't only stop and pause at the sight of a blurred Akira. Akira wrapped the curtain around him to hide his nakedness and felt his face heat up quickly; he knew that his face must be scarlet red. Akira shifted his eyes downward, only vaguely aware if the water still running. 

There was about a five second pause before a loud *BANG* caused Akira to look up quickly to find the door slammed shut and the sound of retreating footsteps.

Somehow… Akira was more disappointed that relieved.

_God! Did he dislike what he saw THAT much!!!_

TBC…

This chapter was basically full of crap and PLEASE don't laugh at my pathetic attempts at humour… *sigh*

Basically, this was written because I realized I was neglecting it a lot since my third chapter and I want to finish this quickly. You know what??? Writing despite the fact that you're muse is OBVIOUSLY on vacation is NOT a good thing to do…

*reads chapter over*

……………….

God! What was I thinking ________

My other story is like even stupider so it would be the story I MIGHT happen to write the next chapter for when I'm bored. This chapter was finished in half an hour in attempt to… well… yeah^^ FINISH it *grin*

So me go now^^ I won't force you to review for this because I tell you *shakes head* This is NOT one of my best stories… it's like this thing I wrote because I was bored and I just happened to continue it since I miraculously got so many reviews….

Ahhhhhh… next chapter coming soon because I want to complete this quickly^^ Maybe I can pull of romance/humour And angst ne?????????? me want some TENSION between Waya and Hikaru! HAHAHAHA!! I just read Hikaru no Go and Waya is SO adorable!!!!!

This story… depending on whether I want Waya to be in it… will end in 1 or two chapter…. If I decide to add Waya^^ THEN it would be pretty long:P But to say the truth, I hate my first few chapter^____^; So getting serious in JUST the later chapters doesn't make sense does it???

Meh… I don't make sense………..

Oh ya^^ About the title… I don't know what it means…


	5. The Unexpected Lunch

Wee^^ Next chapter:p

Such a short one too….

Writing this was NOT fun at all…

Which is why the next chapter won't come anytime soon^^ Cuz I'm REALLY lazy…

Erm…

No more now…

Just review and maybe the next chapter would come faster…

Then again… who the hell is reading the story anyways…

^________^;;;

START!!!!

Ya know… sometimes there were times when you really REALLY wished you were dead…

Akira shook his head and quickly slipped on a shirt and a pair of shorts, that was exactly how he was feeling now. Akira took a few steps towards the mirror and studied his reflection. Akira clicked his tongue, noting the fact that his face was still pretty much as red as a tomato. Amazing really, considering he's locked himself in the washroom for pretty much 2 and a half hours.

Akira muttered curses under his breath and began to pull the drawers out swiftly and rummaged through them to find a brush. Akira frowned deeply, you'd think that Hikaru would at least have the decency to have something to keep his hair in control. Akira grabbed hold of small comb at the back of the dusty drawer and stared at it for a few seconds, nearly half the teeth were gone and there was this greenish grey stuff growing on it like it was mould.

Akira shivered, before he run it through hot water momentarily before brushing his hair back into place. A few minutes later, after Akira found himself presentable, or as presentable as he could look, seeing how his face was still cherry red. 

" Damn Shindo…" Akira said softly, meaning for it to sound harsh, but somehow the hurt seeped into it anyways. Akira sniffed and lay his hand on the cool doorknob wincing slightly at how cold it was. Akira hesitated only for a moment before he pushed open the door, whereas he shut his eyes tightly and prepared himself for… well he really wasn't sure of what to expect.

" Touya-kun?"

Akira opened one eye, wondering for a moment how he really looked. Hikaru and him were pretty much the same sizes, but it wasn't really often when he wore these- Akira thought intensely- t-shirts and shorts they called them? Akira subconsciously closed his legs, finding them rather bare. And the stupid shorts were riding up near his inner thighs as well!! Akira fought they urge to tug the shorts down a little bit, he looked enough like a woman as it is.

 " Iiiee~" Akira squealed softly, wondering at the back of his mind disbelievingly how that sound would have protruded from his mouth. Akira felt himself madly blushing again, his face was burning up like it was near fire and he could hardly bare to look at Hikaru in the face.

He decided to concentrate on the boy's slippers instead. They were fluffy- Akira studied them delightfully- fluffy and blue, how pretty. He had a pair just like them at home, Akira recalled, except they were pink because he always preferred pink to blue.

" Akira??" That same soft voice asked again. Akira suddenly looked up, slightly mollified at the use of his first name. He looked to find Hikaru staring at him disbelievingly with a adorable frilly apron on, a pan in one hand and two eggs in the other.

" Woah, what were you doing in the washroom." Hikaru laughed. " You must have been in there for like 2 hours!"

/2 and a HALF hours!/ Akira quickly corrected in his mind. Before he winced at how pathetic he sounded even in his brain and quickly flashed a bright but uneasy smile at Hikaru.

" Umm… ugh… yah… you know me… I take a long time getting ready and stuff and…" Akira tried to shut up but couldn't, he sounded like a FRIGGIN GIRL!! Akira began to mentally tell himself to shut up and as partly relieved when his voice began to soften. But he was also mostly horrified at Hikaru's expression.

Hikaru chuckled easily, before he pointed the pan at Akira. " You are so cute."

This is point number two where Akira wanted to die once more, but dying would mean leaving Hikaru. And he DEFINITLY couldn't do that. Of course not.

" You can sit on the table beside me right now, I know how I accidently ruined your lunch and everything so I decided to cook you another meal!" Hikaru said cheerfully, before he went back to tending with the food.

Akira stared at Hikaru dumbly for a while, before scratching his head and sitting himself obediently at the table. Akira chewed on his lower lip nervously, what happened? Why was Hikaru acting like nothing happened? He saw him NAKED for God's sakes, and ran out of the freaking room too. Akira suddenly felt like crying from shame as he recalled the recent events.

Akira sat there as Hikaru finished the food, feeling sorry for himself before Hikaru suddenly fled in balancing two steaming plates on both hands. Akira watched him quietly as he set the plates gently onto the table and blew on his fingers lightly before he sat down beside him.

" Dig in." Hikaru exclaimed happily. When he saw Akira's reluctant face though, his eager face dampened a little bit. " Don't worry, it's not like I poisoned the stuff or anything." 

Akira fidgeted under Hikaru's intense gaze and gulped at the sight of the food. It LOOKED normal enough and everything… and it smelled ok… like normal food. Ham and Eggs and toast. Akira suddenly remembered Hikaru's sloppy and accident-prone nature and realized that the food being poisoned was a likely possibility; even if Hikaru may not mean it.

But… Akira melted at Hikaru's eager face.

He was just TOO CUTE!!!! 

Picking up the spoon hesitantly, Akira began to scoop up the scrambled eggs, watching it run slightly down the plate and stuffed it into his mouth. Hikaru grinned happily as he watched Akira chew experimentally.

Akira chewed a little bit, letting the taste slowly touch his senses. He chewed a bit more, though he didn't really know what to think of it. It TASTED normal enough, in fact, it tasted even BETTER than normal. Imagine that? Eggs that tasted better than normal!

Akira swiftly spooned up another bit of the eggs and gobbled it up quickly again. His face lit up in pleasure.

" It's good- really good." Akira said with his mouth full, careful not to spray the food out onto Hikaru's face or anything. Because God forbid, if that happened… Akira began to shake his head in accordance to his thoughts before he caught Hikaru staring at him strangely.

" You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Hikaru asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Akira shook his head a few times, his long hand shaking about his head.

" No!! It's delicious! Really!!" Akira took another bite of the eggs just to prove his point, and felt like melting to a puddle of warm goo when Hikaru gave him a warm smile.

" You're really nice sometimes Akira. Even though you're kinda mean and cold to me at the Go Salon or at the tournaments, I think you have a good heart on the inside." Hikaru said happily, nodding his head.

Akira nearly spat out his food. The boy was realizing that NOW??? He had a long way to convincing Hikaru that he was madly in love with him but just doesn't realize it yet, Akira though glumly. 

Hikaru probably noticed Akira's loss of enthusiasm because he suddenly took a nearby fork and speared it onto a sausage, then he leaned over to push it into Akira's mouth. Akira nearly choked on his sausage due to his shock, but swallowed it anyways. (erm… 0_o)

Hikaru leaned back onto his chair, and smiled innocently at Akira. " How about this? Is this one good??"

" Hmm… Very good." Akira answered automatically, and it was true too, it WAS good. The sausages actually tasted normal, in fact… BETTER than normal!! Akira savoured the taste of the better-than-normal sausages.

Soon after, Hikaru and Akira had both finished their meals and sat back contently with full stomachs. Akira peered at Hikaru curiously, blushing once again.

"Erm… Shindo?" Hikaru stared back blankly.

" Yeah?"

" You know what happened before… you know… in the washroom…?" Akira started, nearly choking on his own saliva. 

To his utmost shock- Hikaru began to laugh!! Poor Akira sat back in embarrassment, having no clue what to say or even knowing how to cut into Hikaru's laughter. Akira began to be irritated, Hikaru was laughing WAY too much for his own good. Hikaru sensed Akira's discomfort and stopped laughing. Hikaru stared at him sincerely.

" I'm sorry, it's just that you're a really funny guy Touya." Hikaru explained, still chuckling.

" I am not." Akira defended himself.

" Yes you are! You're being funny now!!"

" It's not like I'm TRYING to!! You're just being stupid!!" Akira said defiantly, before folding his arms in annoyance.

Hikaru raised in hands up in surrender.

" Ok, fine, what is it that you wanted to say about the whole washroom thing." Hikaru finally said.

Akira was taken back, feeling himself flush for like the millionth time that day and began to mumble incoherent words under his breath.

" I-I… I-uh… no—I mean.. like-how… ugh… erm…" Akira quickly coughed to clear his throat. "What I mean is- Why did you run away when you opened the door?" Akira said extremely quickly.

                Hikaru raised a brow at him. " I would expect that you would like your privacy…"

                " I mean I do but-.."

                Hikaru raised a hand to explain. " You see, me and my friends usually don't care much for privacy and that kind of stuff. So it's ok if we walk into someone showering or something. But then I suddenly remembered that you probably weren't so much like us. So I left quickly, that's all…" Hikaru watched him uneasily. " I hope I didn't offend you in some way…"

                Akira shook his head immediately, feeling himself smile in spite of himself. So THAT was all… Akira felt like laughing but that would probably scare Hikaru away. So he stared down at his feet instead. 

                Hikaru smiled at him. " You've been acting kinda strangely today, is there a reason why??" He asked easily.

                Akira felt himself go redder (if possible), remembering what had happened at the Ramen shop. Should he- Should he tell Shindo??

                " You see… You know when we met at the Ramen Shop and everything…. And you… errr… "helped" me?? Well….

                TBC…

GAHAHAHAHA!! I didn't continue this story in SUCH a long time… like the longest time!! Seriously!!

LOL!! How funny! And I gave u guys the worst cliffhanger in the world!! LOL!! Please ignore poor use of grammer and all the spelling mistakes, cuz I'm too lazy to edit this.

And ya^^ That's all….

I need to go to the washroom extremely badly now…

*worked on her story for 1 hour straight*

This is SUCH a lame story… *shakes head*


End file.
